El origen del mal
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Una traición que lo llevó a la locura. El científico James Marcus buscará vengarse de aquellos en los que alguna vez confió, de la única forma en la que él sabe hacerlo. Una tragedia que dio origen al fenómeno más terrible vivido por la humanidad.


*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

 **Este fic participa en el reto "** **POV: Personaje al azar"** **del Foro Resident Evil: Behind de Horror.**

* * *

 _"Mírame con desprecio,_

 _Verás un idiota._

 _Mírame con admiración,_

 _Verás a tu señor._

 _Mírame con atención,_

 _Te verás a ti mismo"_

 _Charles Manson_

* * *

Es una noche fría, quizá la más fría en toda la historia de Raccoon City. La fina llovizna cubre con su manto todos los rincones de la ciudad. La brisa helada corre tal fantasma entre las calles, moviendo las copas de los árboles a su paso, mientras sopla escuchándose su advenimiento como canto tranquilizador y a la vez siniestro.

Estoy sentado en una vieja banca de madera en la estación de trenes mirando a la gente correr de un lado a otro, como si su vida dependiera de llegar a tiempo a su viaje. Algunos de ellos conversan para pasar el tiempo, mientras que otros intentan evitar que la brisa helada les cale hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos.

Sonrío.

A pesar de que el frío no me afecta en lo absoluto, froto mis manos fingiendo que éstas se encuentran completamente heladas. En una banca frente a mí se encuentra una chica que no deja de mirarme de forma lasciva. Levanto mi vista y me encuentro con sus ojos azules al tiempo que esboza una sonrisa tímida. Tal vez mi aspecto sea el de un chico de veinte años; sin embargo, mi espíritu es el de un hombre mayor marcado por una vida entregada al trabajo, la investigación, pero sobre todo surcada por la traición de aquellos que pensó eran sus amigos.

Quizá algunos recuerden a James Marcus como un brillante científico, un hombre de ciencia dedicado en cuerpo y alma a aquello que creía ser el descubrimiento de su vida. No obstante, detrás de mis rasgos duros y mi mirada gélida, se esconde un ser vulnerable; una persona que sólo buscaba llenar aquel vacío en su interior con la adulación y el reconocimiento del mundo entero.

Me vuelvo hacia la joven y noto como se le suben los colores al rostro. Por sus facciones puedo deducir que no debe tener más de veinte años; enfundada en una mini falda azul y unas mallas color rosa, advierto que tiene unas piernas largas y torneadas, capaces de acelerar el pulso de cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas. Pone un mechón rubio rebelde tras su oreja y se vuelve hacia su compañera, intentando ocultar lo mucho que le afecta mi mirada sobre ella.

¿Desde cuándo los seres humanos se volvieron tan ordinarios?

Esa pregunta comienza a hacer eco por mi mente y empiezo a sentirme inquieto. No son las piernas, ni los generosos pechos de la joven, apenas cubiertos por la cazadora color blanco que trae puesta lo que altera mis sentidos: yo no soy un hombre ordinario.

… Y tampoco un ser humano.

Aquel pensamiento me da un escalofrío que viaja a través de mi espalda. Miro la piel de mis manos, tan fría y blanca cual fino alabastro. Recuerdo que alguna vez fui tan simple y ordinario como las personas que corren hacia las puertas del tren antes de que éste parta de la estación, o incluso que la joven ingenua que no puede quitarme la mirada de encima. No fui un hombre que se dejara llevar por sus emociones; los sentimientos son para los débiles. Hice de la racionalidad mi filosofía y con ello logré llegar a los puestos más altos de mi carrera. Mi investigación fue mi vida y también mi muerte, e increíblemente también mi salvación. De no ser por el virus que corre por mis venas, mi cuerpo estaría pudriéndose en un sucio drenaje de la Umbrella Corporation Management Training Facility en las Montañas Arklay.

El anuncio de la llegada del Ecliptic Express logra sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—Siempre puntual —murmuro para mí mismo al tiempo que miro mi reloj de pulsera.

Me pongo de pie y doy un último vistazo a mis ropas. La filipina azul de algodón perfectamente planchada con un pantalón a juego. Aliso por última vez la bata blanca de laboratorio sobre la cual cuelgan un par de credenciales a nombre de Luciano Martelli, un joven pasante de biología experimental que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en mi camino. Aún recuerdo su voz extinguirse bajo el borboteo de sangre que manaba de su cuello y sus intentos por defenderse de su triste final. Cojo el maletín de piel y me dirijo al andén dieciséis. Percibo en la mirada de la chica un destello de decepción al tiempo que tomo mi camino; la desconocida no sabe lo afortunada que es por no haber cruzado palabra conmigo.

Mis pasos se oyen firmes y secos sobre el suelo de mármol; sin embargo no logra llamar la atención de ninguno de los empleados de Umbrella. Un grupo de mujeres conversa alegremente mientras bebe un vaso de café. Acomodo mi bata y las pesadas gafas negras que descansan sobre el puente de mi nariz, y camino junto a ellas pasando desapercibido. Un hombre mayor, vestido con un pesado abrigo de lana, se acerca a mí con una sonrisa afable. Aprieto mi maletín con fuerza e intento mantener la compostura; seguramente reconoció algunos rasgos del gran James Marcus en mí. Después de todo, bajo aquella piel marchita por el tiempo en el cuerpo del anciano, se esconde el que alguna vez fuera uno de mis ayudantes de laboratorio, Joseph Vermont.

—Disculpa, ¿eres nuevo por aquí? —me pregunta dando una pequeña calada a su pipa de madera oscura.

—Me llamo Luciano Martelli, me transfirieron de la sede de Umbrella en Italia —respondo con desdén.

Joseph estrecha mi mano de forma efusiva, logrando que despreciara aún más al joven inepto que no era capaz de mantener la boca cerrada mientras pasábamos horas en el laboratorio, intentado incubar una nueva cepa del virus progenitor.

—Tu cara me resulta familiar —dice Joseph entornando los ojos.

—Es la primera vez que visito América —miento.

—Perdona —El anciano suelta una sonora carcajada—. Creo que este viejo decrépito está desvariando de nuevo. Por un momento creí que eras algún familiar de…

— ¿De quién? —pregunto con interés, esbozando media sonrisa. Difícilmente Vermont se olvidaría de mí, no después de engañarlo para que probara uno de los sueros experimentales de Umbrella en su propio hermano. El muy imbécil creía que era una cura para el mal de Parkinson. Tal vez no curé al pequeño Mickey, como Joseph lo llamaba, pero al menos terminé con una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento.

—No importa —La mirada de Joseph se torna sombría—. Debo irme, el tren saldrá en unos minutos.

Reprimo una risa burlona al tiempo que veo a Joseph alejarse de mí, visiblemente exaltado. Antes me ganaba el respeto de todas las personas que rodeaban, incluyendo colegas, inversionistas y quizá algunos amigos; ahora, unos años después, mi presencia es capaz de provocar miedo en aquellos que alguna vez me conocieron.

Debería sentirme desolado... Sin embargo, me gusta formar parte de sus pesadillas más oscuras.

Los empleados comienzan a subir al tren en grupos de diez. Espero paciente mi turno mientras estudio a detalle el exterior del Ecliptic Express. Cinco vagones blancos de clase turista perfectamente formados en línea; para una compañía tan poderosa como Umbrella, debo decir que eligieron un transporte un poco rudimentario y barato. El maquinista recibe a cada una de las personas con una sonrisa amable mientras anota en su libro el registro de los pasajeros.

El viento se siente más húmedo y helado. Puedo ver como algunos de mis compañeros de viaje estremecen debido al frío. Yo me mantengo firme en mi sitio hasta que finalmente somos llamados para abordar.

Mi asiento se encuentra en el vagón número tres, junto con el resto de los pasantes que buscan hacerse de un puesto dentro de las filas Umbrella. Me acomodo en un lugar junto al pasillo bajo el escrutinio de mis compañeros de viaje. Diviso a una joven leyendo un viejo ejemplar de Virología médica y experimental escrito por Lord. Ozwell E. Spencer. La furia comienza a bullir en mi interior y aprieto los puños con fuerza. Aquel hombre que tanto respeté, y que incluso llegué a considerar un gran colega, había robado uno de mis tantos trabajos escritos. Spencer siempre fue un oportunista, un lobo bajo una gruesa piel de oveja; seguro no pudo esperar a que mi cadáver se enfriara para publicar toda mi investigación y llevarse el crédito.

—Bastardo… —murmuro para mí mismo.

Siempre hubo rivalidad entre Spencer y yo. Tanto dentro del laboratorio como fuera de él. Tenía encantados a los inversionistas de Umbrella con sus ideas de cómo expandir su imperio alrededor del mundo, mientras yo pasaba días sin dormir, intentando mejorar el virus Progenitor. Mis horas de trabajo entre aquellas frías paredes del centro investigación dieron sus frutos; un nuevo virus, una nueva amenaza que sin duda pondría a temblar a cualquiera. Siempre supe que lo lograría, a pesar de que me tildaron de loco algunos de mis colegas y demás ayudantes.

Dos nombres vienen a mi mente como un eco, y mi enfado no hace más que aumentar.

Albert Wesker siempre fue un chico enigmático. Alto, de mirada tan dura como el granito y con un aire de misterio que logró ponerme los nervios de punta en más de dos ocasiones. Era sin duda uno de los jóvenes más brillantes con los que haya trabajado antes. Dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la investigación, siempre callado y apartado del resto de sus compañeros, se le veía conversar únicamente con otro de sus colegas: William Birkin, otro pasante universitario con un gran potencial, pero nada comparado con las habilidades de Wesker en el laboratorio.

Les compartí mis conocimientos acerca del virus Progenitor y los alcances que éste tenía como arma de destrucción letal. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo gustaba de trabajar solo, debo decir que era agradable estar con ellos colaborando en sus proyectos. William siempre fue más relajado; solía salir más a menudo con sus amigos y convivía más con sus compañeros de trabajo. Incluso conocí a la bella Annette, una doctora brillante y también su chica en turno. No obstante, Albert se mantenía distante, como si observara a cada uno de nosotros desde las sombras y planeara su próximo movimiento. No se le veía sonreír o expresar sentimiento alguno. Tiempo después, mis dos ayudantes se hicieron colaboradores de Spencer y fue ahí donde todo se fue por la borda.

Una noche, mientras documentaba los efectos del Virus-T en ratas, escuché ruidos extraños provenientes del pasillo principal. Miré el reloj que colgaba de la pared y éste marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Supuse que era uno de los guardias haciendo su ronda nocturna. Ningún empleado de Umbrella debía estar en las instalaciones de la compañía a esa hora; no obstante, el ruido del casco de unas botas impactando las baldosas del piso me puso en alerta. Continúe con mi labor, intentando controlar mis nervios. La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de forma lenta y silenciosa, empuñé un bisturí y me volví hacia el intruso; mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que se trataba de Albert Wesker y William Birkin, ambos vestidos con ropa militar y llevando en el rostro una mirada maliciosa y vil.

—Albert, William, ¿qué hacen aquí? —pregunté intrigado.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del lugar. Mantuve la mirada firme ante ellos. No permití que me vieran débil o temeroso. Los dos sostenían una beretta 9mm con silenciador. Una gota de sudor frío bajó de mi frente, impactando contra el suelo. Después de todo lo que hice por esos dos jóvenes, jamás pensé que fuesen ellos quienes me traicionarían de esa forma; aunque para ser un poco honesto, siendo ellos pupilos de Spencer, era de esperarse que terminaran corrompidos por ese infeliz.

—Supongo que esto fue idea de Spencer —espeté en tono sarcástico.

—Se equivoca —respondió William esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Y esperas que te crea? —solté una carcajada irónica—. Eres el que tiene menos agallas de los tres. Siempre fuiste débil, Birkin. Eres tan sólo un niño mimado jugando a ser científico.

— ¡Cállate! —chilló William, furioso, al tiempo que apuntaba en la cabeza con su arma.

Había logrado quebrar el espíritu cobarde de William. Ese niñato era un manojo de ansiedad y miedo, temblando bajo mi control. Dirigí mi vista hacia Albert. Él aún continuaba de pie, sin inmutarse por la reacción de su compañero. Esbozó los labios en un extraño rictus y levantó con mayor firmeza su arma.

— ¿Ahora pretendes doblegarme a mí? —inquirió Wesker en tono de burla.

—Por supuesto que no —admití, derrotado—. Siempre fuiste el mejor de todos, Albert. Pudimos haber logrado grandes cosas, si tan sólo no hubieses preferido a Spencer.

—Ozwell es como un padre para mí —lo defendió—. He aprendido mucho más con él en las pocas semanas que llevo bajo su tutoría de lo que aprendí contigo en meses.

—Es lo que te ha hecho creer, muchacho. Spencer me traicionó a mí, ¿crees qué no hará lo mismo contigo? —le dije, furioso.

—Todo el mundo miente, asesina y traiciona —Wesker caminó hacia mí, me sostuvo de las solapas de mi bata y susurró a mi oído: —pero para cuando él lo haga, ya lo habré matado primero.

El frío cañón de la beretta rozó mi sien y bajó por mi humanidad hasta llegar a la altura de mi pecho, donde detonó con un estruendo silencioso. Percibí como la bala escocia mis entrañas al abrirse paso por mi interior, mientras mi cuerpo caía desfallecido en el suelo del laboratorio. Albert y William me colocaron en una camilla y salimos de las instalaciones de Umbrella en medio de la noche.

Todo era una imagen borrosa y confusa. Ya no sentía mi cuerpo, sin embargo; mi mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas tratando de asimilar los acontecimientos de aquella fatídica noche. Recuerdo que bajamos por una ladera empedrada, las hojas secas crujían bajo las ruedas de la camilla y el canto de los grillos le daba un tinte sombrío al lugar. Finalmente llegamos a la planta de drenaje del Umbrella Corporation Management Training Facility en las Montañas Arklay, donde se detuvieron a la orilla de un gran desagüe; arrojaron mis vestigios, los cuales poco a poco se fueron sumergiendo en las aguas negras y profundas.

Una chica con un carrito de bebidas se acerca a mi asiento y pregunta: — ¿Desea algo de beber, señor?

—Whisky estaría bien —respondo ligeramente irritado.

—Me temo que no servimos bebidas alcohólicas de ningún tipo. Son órdenes de los directivos de Umbrella —me dice apenada—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle alguna otra cosa?

—No, gracias.

—Señor, no puede llevar equipaje dentro de los vagones —la chica señala el maletín de piel que descansa sobre mi regazo.

—Son sólo algunos libros, nada importante. Te puedo asegurar que no es tan pesada como parece.

La joven me mira con un gesto dubitativo, hasta que otro pasajero la llama por su nombre para ordenar una bebida. Se aleja arrastrando el carrito sobre el suelo de moqueta del vagón. Dejo caer mi peso sobre el respaldo de mi asiento. Abrazo el maletín a mi pecho y escucho el suave tintineo del vidrio chocando entre sí, lo que me recuerda que los dispositivos con mi creación se encuentran en su sitio.

Debo ser paciente, sólo faltan unos minutos para que el mundo conozca la grandeza de James Marcus.

Me vuelvo hacia la ventana y me deleito con el lóbrego paisaje exterior. Hacía un par de minutos que cruzamos los límites de Raccon City. Nos internamos por el espeso bosque que nos llevará directo a las instalaciones de los laboratorios de Umbrella, al norte de las montañas Arklay. Las hojas de los árboles lucen como trazos al carbón hechos por algún artista urbano, apenas iluminadas por una luna que se resiste a ser opacada por las oscuras nubes que cubren el cielo nocturno.

Spencer pensó que enviando a sus pupilos a asesinarme acabaría conmigo de una vez por todas, lo que no sabía el viejo Oswell es que tenía un as bajo la manga.

Los recuerdos vuelven a mí como una fuerte oleada golpeando la orilla de una playa. Antes de que Albert y William irrumpieran en mi laboratorio, un accidente había ocurrido. Mientras terminaba de realizar mis notas, uno de los especímenes infectado con el Virus-T —con los cuales estaba realizando pruebas— escapó de uno de los frascos de ensayo. Una sanguijuela subió por mis espalda sin darme cuenta; de pronto, un pinchazo en el cuello me paralizó por completo, obligándome a tumbarme en el suelo. Incapaz de gritar para pedir ayuda, el pequeño insecto siguió su camino hasta llegar a mi rostro. Fue la primera vez que estuve de frente con el horror de mis propias acciones; cientos de diminutos y afilados dientes en forma de garra sobresalían de toda la superficie de su boca. El púrpura de su piel era comparable con el mismo color de los muertos. Se deslizó por mi mejilla, dejando a su paso un rastro húmedo y mal oliente. Contuve las náuseas y supliqué en mi fuero interno que aquel extraño bicho se alejara de mí; no obstante, se detuvo un segundo en la comisura de mis labios, antes de internarse en mi boca.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue el intenso dolor que sufrí en todo el cuerpo. Mi sangre bulló por mis venas mientras sentía como cada órgano interno dejaba de funcionar, privándome de la vida. Caí en un sueño profundo y por un momento pensé que estaba muerto. Ya no sentía el suelo, mi corazón no latía y tampoco respiraba. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, y fui consciente de que me hallaba tumbado en el frío suelo de mi laboratorio. Me incorporé despacio hasta alcanzar la orilla de la mesa de pruebas. Me llevé la mano al cuello y noté el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de la herida hecha por la sanguijuela. Bajé un poco más, tomé mi pulso y fue entonces que descubrí la terrible verdad.

Era un muerto en vida.

Limpie el desastre de mis fluidos corporales sobre el suelo y borré toda evidencia de aquél accidente. Durante los siguientes días, nadie se percató de mi nuevo estado. Algunos decían que me notaban demasiado pálido y demacrado, preguntaban si estaba enfermo o que algo terrible me sucedía; sin embargo, culpé al trabajo de mi deterioro y continúe con lo propio.

Gracias al virus, mi inteligencia se hizo más aguda y físicamente era mejor que cualquier hombre sobre la tierra. Spencer pensó que sería el dueño de todo, una vez que estuviera muerto. Lo que no sabía es que yo ya era superior a él.

Miro un letrero que dice que las Montañas Arklay se encuentran a cincuenta kilómetros.

Llegó la hora.

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo al sanitario. El conductor hace un anuncio a través del altavoz, avisando que faltan veinte minutos para llegar a nuestro destino. Camino por el estrecho corredor, con mi maleta en brazos, intentando no golpear a ninguno de los pasajeros. La empleada que momentos antes me ofreció una bebida, me mira con el ceño fruncido, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos. Inclino ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo. La chica se sonroja y continúa con su trabajo, preparando el café.

Llego al final del vagón y abro la puerta del servicio. Una vez dentro, saco de mi maleta una computadora portátil, la pongo sobre el lavabo y la enciendo. En la pantalla se muestran los lugares donde se encuentran colocados los dispositivos con el gas mortal, brillando con una luz intermitente como si esperaran el momento preciso para hacer estallar su carga. Sólo debo teclear la contraseña, y mi venganza por fin dejará de ser una fantasía más de mi mente retorcida. Esbozo una leve sonrisa y murmuro: — Al fin, veremos lo que el Virus-T es capaz de hacer en los seres humanos.

Escribo la contraseña en el ordenador. Las esferas programadas estallan una a una en un estruendo leve, liberando su mortal veneno. El caos se apodera de cada uno de los vagones del Ecliptic Express. Salgo del cuarto de servicio y camino por el pasillo, mientras los que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros de viaje se retuercen del dolor al ser despojados de su humanidad por el virus que comienza a correr por sus venas. Se escuchan los gritos de horror de las mujeres al sentir su piel caer a pedazos, Otros jóvenes yacen tumbados sobre los asientos al tiempo que sus cuerpos se transforman en algo sin vida. Camino hacia el vagón de junto, donde el escenario no es mejor que el anterior; la empleada que minutos antes me miraba con desprecio, ahora suplica mi ayuda entre sollozos. Me agacho y ella me toma de la bata, en un intento por ponerse de pie. La empujo con repulsión y en el contacto su brazo se desprende de su hombro como un trozo de carne podrida.

La miro sorprendido. ¿Por qué el virus no tuvo el mismo efecto en mí?

Recuerdo entonces que el virus contenido en las esferas era una clase de microorganismo en su forma más pura. Veo mis manos pálidas y comprendo entonces la razón por la cual aún estoy vivo: crear el arma biológica más grandiosa de todos los tiempos y recuperar la empresa que por derecho me pertenece.

Me deleito con el espectáculo, aunque lamento profundamente que el bastardo de Ozwell no esté aquí para morir junto con estos chicos. Albert y William pagarán cara la osadía de haberme traicionado; mi venganza será épica y no tendré piedad de nadie. Continúo mi andar a través del Ecliptic Express hasta que el tren comienza a sacudirse de forma violenta; el gas ha llegado hasta la cabina y para este momento los conductores ya deben estar infectados. Miro hacia el techo y encuentro una pequeña ventana de ventilación. De un golpe logro abrirla y salto hasta llegar al quicio de la misma. Un pasante me toma por las piernas, intentando evitar mi huida; lo observo antes de volarle la cabeza de un puntapié.

Subo a través de la ventana hasta llegar al techo y diviso las montañas Arklay irguiéndose orgullosas como centinelas en medio del espeso bosque. En una de sus colinas, se encuentra el que alguna vez consideré mi segundo hogar: el Umbrella Corporation Management Training Facility. Las luces del enorme edificio de ladrillo se encuentran encendidas, señal de que aún hay personal laborando a esta hora de la noche. Falta menos de un kilómetro para llegar, así que salto hacia uno de los prados y dejo que el tren siga su camino. No puedo esperar para ver las caras de Oswell y Albert al enterarse de lo que pronto sucederá en su amada empresa.

El Ecliptic Express por fin llegó a su destino. Algunos vagones lograron soltarse en el trayecto, pero eso no importa, los gritos de horror se escuchan hasta donde estoy de pie sobre la tierra reblandecida; son como una dulce sonata en medio de la noche. Todo ha salido conforme al plan trazado, ahora ya no hay marcha atrás… ni misericordia para nadie.

La lluvia ha perdido su intensidad y ha quedado reducida a una ligera llovizna. Acomodo mi bata, tomo mi maleta y camino hacia las instalaciones de Umbrella. Sólo basta esperar la segunda parte del plan… Esto es tan sólo el inicio de mi venganza...

* * *

 _Holaaa!_

 _Antes que nada mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, que verdaderamente fue un reto ya que tuve que documentarme muy bien acerca de la vida de este gran villano, al cual creo que le he tomado cariño._

 _Agradecimientos especiales:_

 _ **Polatrixu, AdrianaSnapeHouse**_ _y_ _ **Violette Moore**_ _quienes estuvieron al pendiente del desarrollo de esta historia y me ayudaron enormemente a mejorarla con sus consejos. Nunca dejo de aprender de ustedes, es un honor trabajar con autoras tan talentosas y llenas de creatividad. Las quiero niñas! :D_

 _ **SKANDROSITA**_ _y_ _ **CMosser**_ _que han hecho de escribir la mejor hora de mi día. Gracias por su amistad!_

 _ **A los chicos del grupo FF:DSTLO**_ _que alegran mi día con cada una de sus ocurrencias. Gracias por el apoyo que le dan a mi trabajo, ustedes ocupan un lugar especial en mi corazón a pesar de no conocernos en persona. Los quiero chicos :D_

 _Bueno creo que eso es todo._

 _Dudas, comentario, críticas… Son libres de expresarse._

 _Les mando un abrazo, cuídense y nos leemos pronto._

 _XOXO_

 _Addie Redfield_


End file.
